beyond_the_edgefandomcom-20200214-history
Raid On Jet-Pack Bois HQ
'Raid On Jet-Pack Bois HQ '''is the 11th episode of ''BEYOND THE EDGE Plot Oakley is now flying towards the stranger, as he does, he sees a skyscraper in the distance, a HUGE one. He recognizes the tower, it's Jet-Pack Bois HQ. The stranger flies in an entrance in the building. Oakley comes to the conclusion to take the Monster Baby without being seen, so he should sneak in, he does. He climbs into a vent and sneaks around the building, he then spots an opening, he looks out it and sees a man on a toilet masturbating. He opens the vent silently and kills the man, he puts on the uniform and walks out of the bathroom, "How am I going to find the Monster Baby?" Oakley thinks to himself, but then sees a map of the entire building. He studies the map, looking for where the Monster could be. Then an officer sees him and tells him the boss wants him, so Oakley goes with him. They make it to the office and the man opens the door and lets him in, then leaves. Oakley sees a huge chair, it's spun around, so he can't tell who is sitting in it. "Well, well, well...", the mysterious man says. Then, the chair spins around, and who's sitting in it shocks Oakley. Luther. "H-How did you survive?" Oakley stutters. Luther says, "Hah, hah, hah! You think I don't wear a jetpack at all times, I just activated the jet-pack while falling to my demise!". Oakley yells, "Where's the monster baby!" "Oh you mean that thing, oh yeah, I sold it to someone in the Underworld, Coone? I think? Anyways, that's not the real question, the question should be, WHY THE FUCK HAVE YOU INVADED MY HEADQUARTERS?" Luther pulls out a huge greatsword and tries to slice Oakley, as angry rock music plays, Oakley pulls out a Saw. He shoots a whole mag at Luther, but he deflects every bullet with his greatsword, Oakley runs out of Luther's Office. Oakley finds himself surrounded by soldiers, but he MOWS them all down with his saw. Then Luther comes out of the door behind him and tries hitting Oakley again, but he is too fast and dodges. Oakley then pulls out a second Saw and begins firing both Saws at him, Luther then pulls out a second greatsword and blocks all the bullets, they are now out in the helipad area. Oakley runs on a wall while simultaneously firing at Luther, yet he keeps blocking all the bullets that Oakley fires at him. Oakley realizes he needs to bring out the big guns, he pulls out two Answers and starts firing at him. One bullet hits Luther in the foot and explodes, Luther recoils in pain, dropping both his greatswords. Oakley begins firing bullets at Luther, one bullet hits his jetpack, his jetpack explodes, with him. Oakley watches as he explodes into a oblivion. All his left is his greatswords, "I could use these" Oakley says whilst shoving the two swords down his pants. He turns around to see every Jetpack Bois employee with guns aimed at him. Oakley decides this is a good time to leave, but not without blowing the place to bits, Oakley flies away, pulls out the huge-er rocket launcher and fires a rocket at the place, the blast is so huge the whole building explodes. Oakley continues flying away. The screen fades to black and the words ''BEYOND THE EDGE ''appear on the screen in big letters. Episode chronology Raid < Previous '''Raid On Jet-Pack Bois HQ '''Next > Schooltime Category:Canon Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes